


Dinner Rape

by ChocolateStarfish



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Large Cock, Rape, anal rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateStarfish/pseuds/ChocolateStarfish
Summary: Belle refuses his dinner invitation and the Beast rapes her ass in return.





	Dinner Rape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mornelithe_falconsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/gifts).



> Your requests speak to my soul, Mornelithe_falconsbane!
> 
> Much thanks to my friend Zoey who betaed this super fast last minute.

“Open the door!” the Beast yelled. “You. Are. Coming. To. Dinner. NOW!”

“No!” 

“Open the door or I’ll kick it in!” the Beast roared. His temper was frayed and he was only about a hair away from complete loss of control. He tried to be nice and what did this stupid girl do? Throw it in his face and ignore him. 

“I’m not coming out!” Belle called through the door and Beast lost it.

He roared out his anger and the furniture servants scattered and hid. With three strong kicks of his monstrous paws Beast shattered the sturdy old door. Belle screamed at the sight of his anger. Good! Maybe now she’d realize why it paid to be nice in return when he was nice to her. He held out his paw but she didn’t take it. Instead she backed away and looked at him as if he was some kind of… monster. Beast was furious. With one jump he crossed the room and made a grab for her. Belle ducked away but his claws snatched the front of her dress and ripped it open. With a squeak of surprise Belle covered her exposed tits and turned to run. The wardrobe and table shuffled out of the way of Beasts anger as he lunged for her again. This time she was too slow and he got a hold of her hair. He used his grip on her brown hair to throw her onto the bed and jumped on top. His tail lashed the air as he looked down on her. She stared up at him with eyes wide with fright but she still clutched her ripped dress protectively closed over her chest. He growled and batted her hands away to expose her tits. She was his. The moment she stepped foot into his castle she belonged to him and her body was his to take as he wanted. 

He reached for her tits and she slapped him across the face. While he was stunned with surprise, Belle rolled off the bed and ran towards the door. The Beast bellowed with anger and shook his head. He’d never been slapped in his life. Even the evil enchantress who’d cursed him hadn’t dared to lay a finger on him. The girl would pay for that. Oh yes she would pay. With great leaps he bounded after her. He jumped across the balustrade and landed with all four paws on the stairs below the girl. She yelped in surprise and turned around. She ran back up the stairs and he followed easily. He tackled her onto the floor and pinned her down with his massive body. Face-down on the floor, Belle still fought. She struggled against his hold but the Beast was much stronger than a human. Out of patience, he shoved her skirts up around her hips and ripped her white underwear off with one quick jerk of his powerful wrist to expose her round ass and virginal cunt. He freed his massive cock and she scrambled away again on all fours so he pounced and grabbed her hips to hold her still. She struggled so much that his cock kept slipping away from her cunt but finally a thrust went home. 

Belle screamed with pain and jerked under him but the Beast didn’t even care. She squeezed hot and tight around his cock and all he wanted was more of that. He snapped his hips and raped her tight, hot body with brutal thrusts while she screamed and cried under him and the servants hid in the most far-away corners of the castle they could find. When he was fully inside her tight hole the Beast looked down and blinked in surprise. He’d aimed for her cunt but she’d struggled so much that he’d somehow ended up in her ass. No matter. All of her holes belonged to him anyway. So what if she cried while her virgin ass was raped without lube or preparation? It was all her own fault anyway. He’d been prepared to be nice and seduce her slowly but she just had to go and defy him and be rude. If she hadn’t struggled he would just have fucked her cunt so she had brought all this pain on herself. Satisfied with his rationalizations, the Beast pulled out and thrust back in. He raped her ass over and over again and watched the whole time how his thick monster cock stretched her formerly tight asshole wide open. Belle’s sobs turned him on so he raped her harder than he had originally intended. 

She’d stopped struggling so he reached around and fondled her soft tits with his hairy paws. He tried to pinch her nipples with his claws but he was too clumsy to be gentle so his nails cut into her skin. It wasn’t like she could scream any harder so it wasn’t like it mattered. He nuzzled Belle’s pretty brown hair and fucked her ass hard and fast until he reached his orgasm. With a few more brutal thrusts he finished and pumped her ass full of his semen. His knot swelled up to three times its usual size and locked his dick safely inside her ass while she screamed and wailed at the pain. The Beast sighed happily. This girl was a good fuck. He’d be happy to keep her human for a while before he let her turn into a piece of furniture. While he waited for his knot to go down enough that he could pull out, he kneaded her soft breasts and listened to her sobs and wondered if she would scream louder when he raped her cunt.


End file.
